Kokona's Revenge
by emilyemma99
Summary: The funny one shot challenge with IzDaSilverWolf!


**Another one-shot challenge with IzDaSilverWolf! (She likes to be called "Silver" Lol)**

 **We want to see who can write the funniest one-shot! Our last challenge was to see who could write the most violent story... needless to say, I lost :P**

 **Warning: Kokona can break the forth wall! Which means, she has been reliving the week where she gets killed, over and over and over again... AND TORTURE!  
**

 **IzDaSilverWolf: Hey! I wrote the torture!**

 **Emily: Yes, you did. I would never write something that sick and twisted.**

 **Silver: Why not? *twitches***

 **Emily: Erm... *awkward silence***

 **Silver: *pupils dilating* I asked a question...**

 **Emily: J-just read the story. Please.**

 **Silver: *back to normal* OK!**

* * *

 **Kokona's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the bright morning light shining through the window, and groaned. Another week of killing... done by Ayano-chan. I buried my head in my pillow and sighed, then got an amazing idea.

I grabbed my phone and started texting my best friend, Saki Miyu.

 **Saki, I have to talk to you! Meet me in front of my house in ten minutes!**

 **OK.**

I raced to get ready, then hurried outside to meet Saki.

"What's wrong?" She asked immedently.

I told her about what has been happening, with Ayano killing me over and over again in different ways, and how I had been reliving this week again and again. She nodded, like she belived me.

"So, what are gonna do?" She asked me. I smiled brightly.

"I'm going to get even. Just this once, I am going to be the one to get Senpai!" Saki smiled back at me, and nodded. We hurried off to school, chatting and laughing like we weren't planning murder.

* * *

 **Step one: Stabbing**

To start, I tried to take a picture of Ayano's face, but she covered her face with her hands, pretending to be shy and nice.

I smiled at her. I then raced over to my classroom, and asked Saki to distract the teacher.

"No problem!" She said, nodding for about the tenth time today. She hurried over to the teacher and started talking.

I grabbed a knife out of my pocket and quickly and cleanly stabbed Ayano in the heart.

She gasped, her eyes widening in shock, fear, and then rage. I kindly yanked the knife and raced away.

 **Step two: Electrocution**

I gripped the screwdriver tightly in between my hands, breathing evenly as I tried not to think about what I was doing. I swiftly unscrewed all the screws.

"Your screwed, Ayano." I giggled, enjoying the cleverness of the pun.

I grabbed a nearby bucket and filled it with water from the sink.

Suddenly, I heard the door opening, and Ayano walked in. I causally typed on my phone, as she walked past me, into the stall.

I raced forward, shutting off the light.

"Hey!" Ayano yelled "Turn the lights back on!"

"Not likely." I muttered, then grabbed my bucket, and climbed onto a stack of buckets, then dumped the water onto Ayaon.

" _Kyaaaa!_ " She yelled in shock "Did someone really just throw water on me?! Why would someone do this?!"

I wanted so badly to laugh. Sweet, sweet revenge!

She stumbled out of the stall, soaking wet. "Ugh, now I have to turn the stupid lights back on." She growled in annoyance "Ugh, where is it?!" Her hand connect with the outlet.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked, as she was electrocuted. I laughed happily as she screamed, and remembered all the times she did this to me. Take that, Ayano!

 **Step three: Drowning**

Ayano was sitting alone near one of the cherry blossom trees, staring at Senpai.

I wasted no time. I hurried over to Saki, and told her, "Hey, can you get Senpai to leave?" She nodded. Again.

She hurried over to Senpai, pointing to the door and leading Senpai away from the fountain and into the school.

As soon as he was gone, I raced forward, shoving Ayano near the fountain.

"Hey!" She yelled, enraged "What are you-!" I shoved her face in to the water, and listened to her screams that were underwater. Everyone in the area screamed, racing away.

I yanked her head back up, and she gasped, coughing.

"This is what you get, for killing me _over and over and over again!_ Every single week!" She kept coughing "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled.

I shoved her head back into the water, until she stopped breathing. I laughed loudly.

 **Step four: Torture**

I grabbed a tranquilizer and syringe, then hurried to find Ayano. She was stalking Senpai again. I hurried over to her and tapped her shoulder.

She whipped around, then smiled at me.

"Can you follow me? I want to show you something cool!" I asked her, giggling.

"Ok, lead the way!" She said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

I raced into the school, into an abandoned room. Ayano looked confused when I shut the door, then anger flashed in her eyes as I stabbed the syringe into her neck.

"Haha! How does it feel, Ayano? HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" I laughed loudly, shoving her into an instrument case that was left in the room.

I quickly dragged the case home, and tied up Ayano in the basement... that looks exactly like her's.

Ayano woke up.

"Where am I?" She growled, struggling against her bonds. I laughed and stepped out of the shadows.

"Why, hello there." I giggled. Ayano started to yell words at me that I don't want to repeat.

I smiled.

"Recognize this place?" I gestured to the basement. _Her_ basement. That's right, I am going to torture her in her own house. I am so nice.

"Yeah! You-" I cut her off by putting the duct tape around her mouth. I laughed as she struggled. Hmm... physical or mental? Well, I could bring her to school if I do mental.

I laughed and walked around the chair, running my hand across her black hair. Ayano whipped around and growled at me. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you." Ayano narrowed her eyes.

"But your brain might not work properly after." I laughed and grabbed my scissors. I started to slowly open and close them near her ear. Ayano struggled in her chair, and I put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Stop struggling." I ordered, roughly tying the blindfold and trying to hold Ayano's head still.

When I finally finished I grabbed the radio. It had a CD in it that played creepy noises. I put the CD on loop and walked around the chair. I smiled and started to sing in a creepy voice, while opening and closing the scissors.

 _"Ring around the rosy,  
pocket full of posy,_  
 _ashes, ashes,  
we all fall..." _

I stepped closer and whispered in her ear.

 _"down."_

I opened and closed the scissors as Ayano struggled. I laughed. This was only the start...

 **12 hours later:**

I handed Ayano the knife.

"Do it."

Ayano started to chant 'kill, kill, kill,' over, and over, and over, and over again... Until Oka Ruto walked through the gate. Ayano stabbed Oka and then stabbed herself. Oh... Um, ok...

 **Step Five: Fake suicide  
**

I starting writing a note:

 _Please meet me at the rooftop at 5:30. I have to talk to you about your Senpai._ I chuckled, knowing Ayano would come running.

At 5:30, I hid behind the door that leads to the roof, and saw Ayano pacing across the rooftop.

Eager to have a little chat, I see? Ok, you don't have to wait any longer.

I raced forward, and shoved Ayano towards the rooftop.

"Hey!" She yelled in rage "Stop! What are you-!" I shoved her off the roof.

" _Nuuuuuuu! Whyyyyyy!? I will kill you, Kokonaaaaaaaa! *_ Splat _*"_

Suddenly, I heard a yell from behind me, "How could you do that?! Do you relize what you just done?!" I whipped around, and saw Senpai's horrified face.

"No! Come on! I was so close!" I growled, then sighed. Whatever, I'll have to start over again.

I walked to the edge of the roof... and jumped. While screaming, "I'll be back!"

* * *

 ***sigh* Vote in the comments who wrote the funniest! :D  
**

 **Silver: But remember, you have to read both of them before you can vote. :3**

 **Emily: So, Silver, about that little phase earlier...**

 **Silver: *whipping around* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**

 **Emily: You might need therapy.**

 **Silver: *twitching* WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT. HAHAHAHAHAH.**

 **Emily: Go to bed.**

 **Silver: Ok...**

 **TEH END.**

 ***cheering***

 **Random person: FINALLY!**


End file.
